Despues del Holy Road
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Kokomi Handa, Kai Namikawa y Nanao Masseratti vieron ante sus ojos, el nuevo poder de Raimon cuando ellos se enfrentaron a Kaiou. Ahora, el FFI V2 ha llegado y las 3 buscaran entrar a este nuevo reto. Sin embargo, las cosas no seran faciles. Amor, suspenso y demas pueden ocurrir cuando se inicia una nueva aventura. -Se acepta 1 Oc.-
1. Iniciando con la derrota

Vale, si, aquí voy de nuevo, lo se. Pero cuando la imaginación se viene, no hay que desperdiciarla. Esta es una historia situada entre el Inazuma Eleven Go. Tiene como parte de los protagonistas principales a mi Oc. Kokomi Handa, Nanao Masseratti y Kai Namikawa, entre otros mas que irán apareciendo conforme avance con la historia. En fin, sin mas el prologo pero no sin antes decir el disclaimer:

"Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen Kokomi, Nanao y Kai, junto a otros personajes que irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Prologo: "Iniciando con la derrota"

La chica miro sentada en las gradas como sus compañeros se esforzaban por ganar el partido, mientras en la banca su amiga tenia los ojos fijos en el equipo contrario. Ambas sabían, que no podían perder el enfrentamiento.

-¿Conseguiré defender?-Dijo Tenma en la portería al ver que Naoto estaba iniciando a preparar su técnica.

-¡No pierdas tu confianza!-Le grito Tsurugi al chico y Tenma se sorprendió-¡¿No querías proteger el fútbol que tanto amas?!

-(Es cierto, si ellos anotan el gol…-Pensó Tenma con determinación-Todo lo que hicimos juntos hasta ahora será inútil). ¡Defenderé!

-(Vamos, Naoto, se que puedes)-Pensaron ambas chicas al ver que Naoto remataba el balón con su avatar.

-¡Nosotros protegeremos el fútbol!-Grito Tenma y al momento su avatar apareció.

-Aquello es…-Exclamo Shinsuke impresionado mientras otra chica miraba todo sin inmutarse.

-El avatar de Tenma…-Dijo Shindou mientras la chica de la banca miraba entre seria y preocupada a Namikawa.

-De…!Defendió!-Dijo el chico que narraba el partido.-¡Tenma utilizo su avatar y defendió el tiro de Wanda!

-(Lo conseguiste, Tenma)-Pensó Endou mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

EN LA RESISTENCIA:

-Kudou-san…-Dijo Kidou dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Si-Exclamo Kudou al asentir levemente con la cabeza.

REGRESANDO AL PARTIDO

-¡Tenma!-Grito Shinsuke emocionado mientras llegaba a la portería en compañía del equipo.

-Yo…en ese momento…-Dijo Tenma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…!Utilizaste un avatar!-Respondió Kirino al acercarse al chico.

-¡Lo conseguí!-Grito contento Tenma mientras Shindou asentía y a Tsurugi le causaba gracia la escena.-¡Acabe de conseguirlo! ¡Tengo un avatar!

-Tenma defendió el tiro…-Dijo Hayami mirando al chico, quien seguía gritando que al fin había conseguido sacar a flote su avatar.

EN LA BANCA:

-¡Genial! ¡Lo lograste Tenma!-Dijo Sayuri sonriendo contenta a lado de su hermana Miyui.

-¿No me diga que coloco a Tenma como portero para despertar su fuerza?-Dijo Haruna a Endou, mientras los que estaban en la banca prestaban atención.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamo Aoi mirando a su entrenador.

-Tenma, que tiene como punto fuerte los dribleos, nunca había jugado de frente al balón, como portero.-Explico Endou mirando el campo.

-¿De frente?-Preguntaron Ichino y Sayuri.

-Para despertar su avatar, fue necesario concentrar toda su fuerza en un único punto frente a el.-Dijo Endou girándose a ellos.

-¿Entonces era eso?-Pregunto Midori sonriendo.

EN LA CANCHA:

-(Aquella técnica que se encontró con el balón con toda su fuerza…)-Pensó Sangoku mirando al chico con una sonrisa.-(El sentimiento que se encontró con el balón…El me ha enseñado mas de lo que debería.) Entrenador, ¿puedo jugar como portero nuevamente?

-…-Endou sonrió para levantar su pulgar.

-¡Muy bien!-Exclamo el narrador del partido-¡Con el regreso de Sangoku a la posición de la portería, el partido se reanuda! ¡El marcador actual es d para la Escuela Kaiou! ¿Será que Raimon conseguirá empatar?

-¡Muchachos! ¡Vamos a voltear al marcador!-Dijo Sangoku desde la portería.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron todos decididos.

-(Yo se…que ustedes pueden chicos…)-Pensó la tercera chica que observaba todo junto a la chica que se encontraba en las gradas.

-(Están confiados solo por que el consiguió usar un avatar…)-Pensó Namikawa al igual que la segunda chica que estaba en la banca.-¡Yoshimine!

-¡Pase largo!-Exclamo Shindou al ver que el balón estaba en poder de Yoshimine.

-(Propio de usted, capitán)-Pensó la primera chica que estaba sentada en las gradas.-(Vamos, tu puedes Yoshimine)

-¡Con este gol el partido estará decidido!-Exclamo Yoshimine a punto de hacer su técnica, pero Kirino le quito el balón.

-¡Sin embargo! ¡Kirino roba el balón!-Se escucho por todo el campo.

-¡Hayami!-Exclamo Kirino dando el pase al nombrado.

-¡No te dejare!-Dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Hayami.

Inicio Flashback

-¿Incluso en esta situación ellos quieren entrar al club?-Dijo Hayami dentro de su salón junto a Hamano y Kurama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

-Es el fin, es el fin de todo.-Exclamo Hayami en compañía de su equipo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0

-Tengo miedo…-Dijo Hayami con la cabeza en la mesa mientras Tenma y Shinsuke le miraban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-

-Todo se volvió serio. Este es el fin.-Exclamo Hayami sentado a lado de Hamano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0

-…-El chico corria tratando de alcanzar un pase en el entrenamiento, pero sin embargo, no pudo.

Fin Flashback

-(Hasta hoy…Me rendia antes sin intentar…)-Pensó Hayami-(Solo por que pensaba que era algo imposible pero…)

Inicio Flashback

-¡Nosotros defenderemos el fútbol!-Grito Tenma al sacar su avatar a flote.

Fin Flashback

-(¡No sabremos si es posible o no, si no lo intentamos!)-Pensó Hayami levantando el rostro con una sonrisa decidida y realizar una nueva tecnica.-¡Cero cuatro!

-¡Eso es!-Gritaron alegres Hamano y Eimi a lo que Hayami sonrió.

-¡Aquí!-Exclamo Tsurugi pidiendo el balón a Hayami, quien sin preámbulos le dio el pase.-¡Dead Drop!

-(¡Fukami!)-Gritaron en su interior alarmadas las dos chicas de la banca y la chica que estaba en las gradas.

-¡Gol! ¡Es el segundo gol de Raimon!-Exclamo el comentarista a lo que todos los miembros del Kaiou se sorprendieron.

EN LA BANCA DE RAIMON:

-¡Lo consiguieron!-Exclamaron Miyui, Aoi y Sayuri aun mas alegres.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Solo falta uno mas!-Dijo Aoyama a lo que Miyui asintió.

EN LA CANCHA:

-¡Shindou!-Grito Kirino al mandar el pase al chico.

-¡Fortissimo!-Exclamo Shindou haciendo su técnica mientras Eimi sonreía.-¡Eimi-san, ahora!

-¡Hai, sempai!-Dijo Eimi sonriente al alcanzar el tiro.

-(Acaso ella…)-Pensaron Namikawa, Yoshimine y Naoto al verla.

-¡Lucero Luminoso!-Dijo al rematar el balón Eimi, y al momento este cobrase mas fuerza.

-¡El gol fue anotado!-Exclamo el comentarista-¡Raimon ha conseguido empatar el marcador!

-(No puede ser…¿Ellos nos anotaron 3 goles?)-Pensó Namikawa sorprendido para después molestarse.-(Eso es imposible. Es imposible que ellos jueguen a ese nivel contra nosotros, SEED)

-Bien hecho, Eimi-san…-Dijo Shindou a la chica.

-Nandemo, sempai, bien hecho usted también.-Respondió Eimi con una gran sonrisa para mirar al capitán de Kaiou-(Este es mi potencial Namikawa…Este, es el fútbol que he decidido jugar)

El partido se reanudo entonces con el saque de Kaiou. Al momento, Naoto saco a flote su avatar para rematar el balón con una gran fuerza:

-¡Sangoku-sempai!-Gritaron Shindou, Miyui, Sayuri, Daiki, Tenma, Eimi, Akito y Kazuo.

-¡Sangoku-san!-Exclamo Endou sin perder de vista la portería.

-¡Protegere la portería del Raimon!-Exclamo Sangoku y al momento, realizo su técnica-¡Barrera de Gaia!

-¡Defendió!-Exclamo el comentarista y las chicas se levantaron emocionadas mientras Endou sonreía-¡Esta vez es Sangoku el que uso su nueva habilidad especial y protegio la portería!

-¡Tenma!-Dijo Shindou y dio el pase al castaño.

-¡Tenma-kun!-Exclamo Eimi sonriendo y el chico le dio el pase.

-No te dejare.-Dijo Namikawa y al momento saco a flote su avatar.-¡Dios de los mares Poseidón!

-¡Diosa celta del fuego y la inspiración Brigit!-Exclamo Eimi y al momento desprendió un aura. Detrás de ella apareció una mujer vestida de blanco con largos cabellos castaños, ojos cafés, piel clara y una especie de diadema árabe con un cristal de fuego en medio. En sus dos manos, tenia dos llamaradas de fuego.

-Ella también tiene avatar.-Dijo Hamano sorprendido al igual que los presentes.

-Acabemos con esto Namikawa.-Respondió Eimi frente a el y con seriedad en el rostro.

-¡Eso no me va a detener!-Exclamo Namikawa y al momento, quiso quitarle el balón.

-¡Adelante!-Dijo Eimi y con un poco de esfuerzo, supero a Namikawa.

-¡El avatar de Namikawa perdió!-Grito uno de los jugadores de Kaiou impresionado para sacar su avatar al momento.

-¡Todo tuyo, Tenma!-Exclamo Eimi al dar el pase y que Tenma sacase su avatar.

-¡Matsukaze nuevamente supera al avatar de su oponente!-Exclamo el comentarista.

-¡Shinsuke!-Dijo Tenma al dar el pase al chico, el cual se impulso para dar un salto alto.

-¡Buttom Jump!-Exclamo Shinsuke al rematar finalmente el balón.

-¡Lanza Acuatica!-Dijo Fukami, el portero de Kaiou, para detener el tiro, pero no funciono, ya que el balón había entrado ya a la portería.

-¡El gol fue anotado!-Se escucho por todo el estadio-¡Raimon volteo el marcador del juego! ¡Es el silbato que indica el final del partido! ¡Raimon que volteo estupendamente el marcador, es el campeón del Holy Road de la región Kantou! ¡Su plaza en el campeonato nacional, esta asegurada!

-Ganamos…¿Ganamos, cierto?-Exclamo Hayami sonriendo mientras Hamano se acercaba.

-¡Shinsuke!-Exclamo Tenma alegre al acercarse al chico.

-¡Tenma!-Dijo Shinsuke mientras chocaban sus manos.

-¡Lo hemos logrado!-Exclamaron ambos alegres.

-¡Lo hicimos, Eimi!-Dijo Akito a coro con Daiki sonriendo mientras Miyui y Sayuri abrazaban a la chica.

-¡Onni-chan!-Grito la chica que estaba hace minutos sentada en la banca. Era de pelo azulado acero lacio a mitad de la espalda con un mechón cayendo en su oreja derecha, de ojos marrones, piel clara y estatura normal.-¿Estas bien?

-Hemos perdido…-Dijo Namikawa de rodillas en el campo mientras miraba el pasto.-Perdimos, Kai.

-Rensuke…-Exclamo la chica que se encontraba junto a Kai. Era de pelo rojo hasta sus hombros, de ojos verde azulado oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal.-No te preocupes.

-Dieron su mejor esfuerzo, y lo sabemos.-Dijo la chica que hace minutos se encontraba en las gradas. Era de pelo marrón muy oscuro lacio, de ojos violetas con un brillo inocente, piel clara y estatura normal. Estaba apoyada en Naoto, ya que estaba lesionada.

-Nanao, Kokomi…-Susurro Kai con una leve sonrisa para girar su vista a la banca de Raimon.

EN LA BANCA DE RAIMON:

¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!-Gritaban alegres Midori, Aoi, Akane, Aoyama e Ichino.

-¡Entrenador Endou!-Exclamo Haruna sonriendo.

-Si.-Dijo Endo sonriente para dirigir su mirada al campo.

EN LA RESISTENCIA:

-El partido próximo será en el campeonato nacional.-Dijo Kudou sonriendo.

-Finalmente la revolución da inicio.-Dijo Kidou cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Exclamo Kudou mientras asentía levemente.

EN LA CANCHA:

-Namikawa…-Llamo Eimi al chico ,quien le miro al momento, para extenderle la mano.-Levántate.

-Lo mejor, es dejarles hablar.-Dijo Kai sonriendo mientras iba con Naoto, Nanao y Kokomi a donde estaba Yoshimine.

-Fue un buen partido.-Exclamo Eimi mientras el chico tomaba su mano y se levantaba.-Debo admitirlo, que eres un gran rival.

-Tu tampoco, jugaste tan mal.-Respondió Namikawa con una leve sonrisa.

-Este…es el fútbol que he decidido jugar…-Dijo Eimi con una leve sonrisa-Namikawa, espero que me comprendas. Yo solo quiero lo mejor, no para mi, si no para el deporte que mas quiero.

-Entiendo…Es por eso entonces, que nunca podrías ser una SEED.-Exclamo Namikawa-Por que, tu corazón no tiene odio o rencor hacia el fútbol.

-Así es, y se que tu tampoco lo odias.-Dijo Eimi sonriendo.-Yo se que tu también adoras jugarlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejaras de ser un SEED?

-Yo…-Exclamo Namikawa algo dudoso, para después soltar un suspiro y sonreír.-Bien. Dejare de ser un SEED.

-Me alegro que por fin te dieras cuenta.-Dijo Eimi y lo abrazo, mientras el chico se quedo estatico por unos minutos y después le correspondio.

EN LA BANCA DE KAIOU:

-Te esforzaste mucho, Misaki-kun.-Exclamo Kokomi sonriendo mientras el chico asentía con un sonrojo.

-Gra-gracias Kokomi-chan.-Dijo Yoshimine sonriendo mientras Kokomi sonreía también con un sonrojo.

-Y…¿Qué pasara ahora?-Pregunto Kokomi sin saber que decir.

-Pues, apoyaremos al Raimon o al menos eso creo.-Dijo Yoshimine mirando el piso.-¿Tienes, algo que hacer en la tarde?

-Pues, aparte de aburrirme en casa…-Exclamo Kokomi divertida-No lo creo.

-¿Salimos a dar una vuelta al rato?-Pregunto Yoshimine mirando a Kokomi.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Kokomi sonriendo.

-Nee, que se me hace que esos dos acaban como pareja.-Exclamo Kai con gracia al ver la escena.-¿Cierto Nao?

-Por supuesto, Kai-chan.-Dijo Nanao y ambas chocaron las manos.

Por la tarde, Kokomi se reunió con Yoshimine pero también con Nanao y su hermano Masuyo. Cabe destacar que Masuyo se sorprendió al ver a Nanao y ella verlo a el. Por su parte, Kai y su hermano se reunieron:

-Onni-chan, ¿Qué sucedera ahora con Kaiou?-Pregunto Kai a su hermano.

-Seguiremos jugando pero…-Dijo Namikawa a la chica-Ya no bajo el control del Fifth Sector.

-Que bien, que por fin vieras que no era lo correcto.-Respondió Kai abrazando a su hermano.

-Descuida, Kai, no volverá a pasar.-Dijo Namikawa correspondiendo para después separarse ambos.

-Por cierto, vi que tienes cierto interés hacia Eimi-san.-Exclamo Kai y su hermano se cruzo de brazos mientras arqueaba la ceja-No me mientas, Rensuke.

Namikawa sabia que cuando le llamaba "Rensuke", no era buena idea mentirle, así que mejor no se arriesgo, pues sabia que su hermana era igual de temperamental que el.

-¿Y bien? Onni-chan…-Canturreo Kai burlona mientras Namikawa suspiraba.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-Pregunto Namikawa retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Hai, quiero que me digas la verdad, Onni-chan.-Dijo Kai cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Pues…!Alcanzadme primero!-Respondió Namikawa y salio corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡No se vale!-Dijo Kai para reír e intentar alcanzarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Bien, ese fue el prologo, de esta historia. Como pudieron observar, fue a partir del capitulo 20 de Inazuma Eleven Go. Se que me ha salido muy corto ete prolgo pero el capitulo será un poco mas largo. Sin mas, me despido. ¡Matta ne Yatta!


	2. El Shinsei Inazuma Japon

Kari: ¡Mina! Ohayo Gozaimasu, Konnichiwa o Konbawa donde quiera que se encuentren.

Gianluca: ¿Nunca te cansas de decirlo?

Kari: ¿Nunca te cansas de reprocharme? –cruzada de brazos y con la ceja arqueada-

Gianluca: Vale, no te enojes, lo dije en buen sentido –Gota estilo anime-

Kari: Nande…Bien, amigos míos, les traigo la conty de este fic. Agradezco a Laura Excla Red Racer, por su comentario. ¡Gracias, nee-chan!

Gianluca: Que drama eres enserio…-viendo como llora a cascaditas de la emoción-

Kari: Vale, ya guardo silencio. Bien, sin mas, les dejo el primer capitulo. Pero antes les digo, no siempre seguiré los capis de Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy. Algunas veces, escribire de acuerdo a los capítulos y otras veces, los capis saldran de mi propia imaginación.

Gianluca: Bien, di el disclaimer ya.

Kari: "Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. No pertenecen los Oc. De Laura Excla Red Racer. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Capitulo 1: El Shinsei Inazuma Japón

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al oír el sonido del despertador. Con gran pereza le dio un pequeño golpe para callarlo. En ese momento bostezo y se talló los ojos para sonreír. Ahora, era parte del grupo técnico del Shinsei Inazuma Japón. Pero, tenia una nueva preocupación: ¿Qué tal si ninguno la aceptaba?

-Kokomi-san…-Escucho detrás de la puerta su nombre.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, hai.-Dijo Kokomi al despertarse de sus pensamientos.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kokomi-san.-Respondió Aoi al entrar a su habitación.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sorano-san.-Dijo sonriendo Kokomi-¿Ya se levantaron todos?

-No, aun no.-Exclamo Aoi sonriendo-Es algo temprano para ellos.

-Umm, ya veo.-Dijo con aire de duda para sonreír-Bueno, pues entonces me cambio y te ayudo para hacerles el desayuno.

-Claro, Kokomi-san.-Respondió Aoi y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta.-Te espero.

-Hai, Sorano-san.-Dijo Kokomi y Aoi asintió para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.-(¿Cómo será mi primer día aquí?)

Mientras tanto, Kai se levantaba pesadamente también en su casa. La joven ojimarron sonrió al recordar el día de ayer. Su mejor amiga, había sido llamada para el equipo técnico del Shinsei Inazuma Japón, es decir, como una manager mas. Después de darse un baño, cambiarse y peinarse bajo a desayunar:

-Ohayo, Onni-chan.-Dijo Kai con una sonrisa y el chico sonrió.

-Ohayo, Kai.-Contesto Namikawa a su hermana.-¿Lista, ya?

-Si, aunque…-Respondió Kai sentándose en la mesa-No entiendo por que debo ir al Instituto cuando esta el torneo…

-Kai-nee…-Dijo Namikawa nervioso cuando vio que su hermana lloraba a cascaditas.

-Pero que se le va a hacer…-Se quejo Kai con un suspiro pesado.-En fin, me alegra que…Hayato-san y Kokomi-san estén en el equipo. Es decir, ellos dos pertenecieron a nuestro equipo y es una gran alegría ver que ambos se quedaron.

-Aunque ya sabemos que Kokomi quedo como manager y Hayato como jugador.-Dijo Namikawa mientras tomaba su jugo.

-Hai, pero aun así, me alegra.-Contesto Kai sonriendo.

En casa de Nanao, la chica se encontraba desayunando ya. A decir verdad, desde que primo Marco la había dejado venir y todo eso, ella estaba contenta. Tenia muchos amigos, había vuelto a ver a su amiga Kokomi y también a…Masuyo. Se sonrojo al pensar en el pero, después sonrió triste pues, el no sabia nada de su pasado aun y si el se enteraba, seguramente todo acabaria para ella. De repente, el timbre de la puerta de su casa la saco de pensamientos:

-¡Voy!-Grito Nanao y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kurosaki.

-Buenos días, Nanao.-Exclamo Makoto y ella sonrió para contestarle "Buenos días"-¿Ya estas lista?

-Ah, estaba terminando de desayunar.-Dijo Nanao-Pasa si quieres. Solo tengo unos cosas que hacer y nos vamos al instituto.

-Claro, yo te espero.-Dijo Makoto para entrar y sentarse en la sala.

-¡No tardo!-Exclamo Nanao y se puso a lavar los trastos lo mas rápido que pudo.

-No te preocupes…-Dijo Makoto con una risa nerviosa, al ver la rapidez de la chica.

En la secundaria Raimon, el equipo se encontraba practicando. Daiki, Kazuo, Takumi, Sayuri y Akito junto a los demás se esforzaban bastante para lograra un avance. Desde que Miyui había dejado el equipo por cuestiones de salud y Eimi se había trasladado a Corea por la situación de salud de su madre, ahora solo quedaban ellos junto a Mery, Jeik, Keria y Fudo, claro en cuestiones de familia.

-¡Allí va, Kazuo!-Exclamo Akito. Un chico de piel blanca, pelo castaño con estilo un tanto rebelde, ojos azules como su madre y con una estatura de 1.59.

-¡No te dejare!-Dijo Kazuo. Un chico de cabello negro despeinado como su padre, ojos azules como su madre, de piel clara y con una estatura de 1.62.

-(Kazuo, vas a caer de nuevo en su estrategia)-Se dijo así misma Sayuri. Una joven de cabello rojo lacio a mitad de la espalda, ojos cafés como los de su madre, de piel clara y estatura de 1.59.

-Por aquí, Akito.-Dijo Daiki. Era un chico de pelo grisáceo albino con el mismo estilo que el padre, de ojos negros brillantes como su madre, de piel clara y estatura de 1.59.

-Ni lo pienses, sobrino.-Exclamo Takumi haciendo una barrida. El era un chico de cabello anaranjado despeinado, de ojos negros como su hermana mayor, de piel clara dando casi a nívea y estatura de 1.60.

-Arigatou, Takumi-kun.-Dijo Sayuri con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dirigida a su querido primo Kazuo.-¡Mery-chan!

-Lo tengo, Sayuri-chan.-Dijo Mery sonriendo. Era una joven de pelo color miel como su madre pero con destellos color rojo en vez de rubios, de ojos ámbares como su padre, de complexión delgada, tez vainilla como la de su padre y con una estatura de 1.60. Su pelo le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la espalda, finalizando en puntas como su padre.-¡Jeik!

-Hai, Mery.-Dijo Jeik. El era un chico de pelo rojo fuego como su padre, de ojos ámbares con un aspecto felino pero a la vez seductor, con una estatura de 1.62 y tez de color vainilla claro. Curiosamente el tenia el pelo mas largo que su padre pero solo en las ultimas partes, las cuales terminaban en punta y tenían algunos destellos rubios.

-No tan rápido, Jeik.-Dijo Keria sonriendo retadoramente. El era un chico de cabello negro en punta desordenado con algunas mechas blancas, de ojos color jade, de piel morena y que tenia en su pecho un corte el cual se había hecho en una pelea, dándole un toque de chico malo.

-Deja de hablar y concentra en atacar Keria.-Respondió Miyoko. Ella tenia el pelo negro como la noche igual que su madre, con dos mechones blancos cayendo en su pecho, sus ojos eran de un color color verde jade claro, de tez pálida y delgada. En su hombro tenia una marca de nacimiento en forma de ángel de alas rotas.

Ellos eran Miyoko Fudo, Keria Fudo, Mery Nagumo, Jeik Nagumo, Daiki Suzuno, Sayuri Kira, Kazuo Hideki, Akito Matsumoto y Takumi Matsumoto. Miyoko y Keria eran los hijos de Shin Sumira y Akio Fudo, Jeik y Mery eran los hijos de Laura Excla y Haruya Nagumo, Daiki era hijo de Shimori Matsumoto y Suzuno Fuusuke, Sayuri era hija de Hiroto Kira y Amane Eiko Hideki, Akito era hijo de Aika Martínez Hiraoka y Hiroshi Matsumoto mientras que Takumi era hijo adoptivo de Karina Sandoval y Ryuto Matsumoto.

-¡Chicos, vengan a descansar!-Respondió Midori y todos se acercaron a la banca.

-Toma, Kazuo-kun.-Exclamo Harumi. Era una chica de cabello azul metalizado lacio hasta el final del cuello, de ojos grises brillantes, de piel vainilla y estatura normal. Era la prima de Kazuo: Harumi Hideki Ishikawa.

-Gracias prima.-Dijo Kazuo sonriendo y ella asintió.

-¿Enserio esos dos son primos?-Pregunto con curiosidad Nishizono.

-Hai, el y ella son primos.-Dijo Takumi a modo de respuesta-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, por la forma en que la trata mas que nada.-Respondió Kirino.-Nunca la deja sola.

-Vale, eso es normal.-Contesto Jeik sonriendo.-Es como decir que Akito, Kazuo y Daiki, no tienen el complejo de hermana/prima con Sayuri.

-Basta con ver, como quieren matar al pobre Ichino cuando se le acerca a Sayuri.-Dijo Keria y sin mas señalo la escena.-Miren, de hecho allí esta.

Un aura comenzó a envolver a Akito, Daiki y Kazuo mientras sus rostros se oscurecían. Sayuri platicaba animadamente cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Comenzó a advertirle a Ichino que se girara y este mismo trago en seco cuando sintió a los tres chicos detrás de el. Lentamente se giro y se hecho a correr mientras Keria y Jeik se mataban de risa mientras que por su parte todo el equipo, incluidas Miyoko y Mery miraban con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Regresando con Kokomi, se encontraba ya con Mizukawa y Aoi esperando a que los chicos despertaran:

-¿No creen que se han tardado ya?-Pregunto Kokomi a ambas chicas.

-Bueno, es su primer día…-Dijo Aoi sonriendo.-Seguramente que no tardan en levantarse, pues deben estar emocionados.

-Parece que Sakura se ha levantado.-Respondió Minori y ambas miraron en dirección a la puerta-Y también los demás.

-(Estoy nerviosa por su reacción…)-Pensó Kokomi mientras comenzaba a ponerse un tanto tensa.

Cuando todos ya estaban en la cafetería, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kokomi. Minaho y Manabe la miraron curiosos pues no recordaban que ella fuera una seleccionada como para que trajera el chándal del Shinsei Inazuma Japón. Aoi miro la tensión en el rostro de la chica y no tardo en preocuparse por ella. Por esa razón, ella sin mas ni mas les explico:

-Chicos…Ella es Kokomi Handa.-Presento Aoi a la chica.-Y a partir de ahora, será manager junto conmigo y Mizukawa-san.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los presentes sorprendidos ante la explicación.

-¿Ella será gerente también?-Dijo Konoha algo curiosa.

-Ha-Hai…Espero que nos llevemos bien.-Respondió algo temerosa Kokomi.

Un silencio se hizo en la cafetería. Kokomi suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza. Lo sabia, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera manager. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de quien era: Nada mas y nada menos que Matatagi Hayato, su compañero de equipo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo…-Dijo Hayato con una sonrisa-Como mi compañera de equipo, Kokomi.

-Hayato-kun…-Musito Kokomi sonriendo con algo de sorpresa.

-Bienvenida Kokomi-san…-Exclamo Tenma mientras los demás miembros asentían con una sonrisa.

-Capitán, chicos, chicas…Arigatou.-Contesto Kokomi mientras Aoi sonreía.

Regresando a la secundaria Kaiou, Kai se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento. Estaba contenta, pues desde el termino del torneo, ella y su hermano jugaban distinto a como jugaban antes en el Holy Road:

-¡Yoshimine!-Exclamo Namikawa para mandar el pase al chico.

-¡De eso nada!-Grito Kai y al momento hizo una barrida-¡Hey, Naoto!

-No tienes que decírmelo…-Contesto Naoto sonriendo para recuperar el balón.

-Parece que la pequeña Kai esta animada hoy.-Exclamo Saruga con una pequeña risa.

-Ni que lo digas.-Respondió Kaizu sonriendo al ver el juego de su compañera.-Si lo notas, su forma de juego es distinta.

-Inicio Flashback-

-¡Vamos Kai!-Grito Namikawa con el ceño fruncido mientras Kai respiraba agitadamente en el suelo.-¡Una vez mas!

-Namikawa, Kai esta sobres forzándose mucho.-Dijo Naoto con un semblante serio.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy.-Exclamaron Kokomi y Yoshimine al unísono con preocupación.

-No…Debo…continuar.-Dijo Kai levantándose ante la mirada de Naoto, Kokomi, Yoshimine y su hermano.-No…puedo decepcionar a mi hermano. ¡No voy a dejar que la secundaria Kaiou sea vencida! ¡Una vez mas, Kaizu!

-¡Hai, Kai!-Exclamo Kaizu y la chica volvió a intentar quitarle el balon.

-¡No me voy a rendir!-Grito Kai y supero con esfuerzo a Kaizu para dirigirse a la portería.-(Intentare…sacar mi keshin o quizás no…Ya será en otra ocasion)

-¡Dame tu mejor tiro, Kai!-Le grito su entrenador, Kuki Masatsugo.

-¡Aquí va, Fukami!-Exclamo Kai para hacer un ademan con su mano y que detrás de ella y a su alrededor apareciera un bosque. Sin perder un instante puso el pie sobre el balón y al momento el campo se comenzó a llenar de agua. Ella elevo el balón y dio un salto, para finalmente hacer una chilena y rematar el balón.-¡Bosque Marino!

-¡Hidro Ancla!-Exclamo Fukami para dar un puñetazo al suelo y que saliera agua. Después de hacer esto, salio una cadena que el chico saco dejando ver un ancla que despejo el balón impidiendo que entrase a la portería.

-Volvi a fallar…-Dijo Kai con enfado mientras miraba el piso.-No…eso no lo permitiré.

Así inicio de nuevo sus intentos, uno tras otro pero siempre acababa fallando. Kokomi y Naoto solo miraban mientras negaban y Namikawa se quedaba mirando el estilo de su hermana.

-Fin flashback-

-Su estilo…es mas libre ahora.-Dijo Naoto sonriendo mientras miraba a Namikawa y Kai riendo juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la secundaria Seidouzan, Nanao se hallaba conversando con Makoto y Amase. Los tres, eran muy buenos amigos pues después del torneo, ellos le habían ayudado a evolucionar aun mas su estilo de juego:

-¿Y como vas con tu técnica?-Pregunto Amase sonriendo.

-Pues, la he evolucionado.-Respondió Nanao sonriendo.-Junto a Kokomi-san, Kai-san y Masuyo-san.

-¿Con Masuyo?-Exclamo Makoto a lo que Amase sonrió de manera picara.-¿El hermano de Kokomi?

-¿TU enamorado?-Dijo Amase resaltando la palbra "TU" y la chica enrojecio antes de soltarle un sape al chico.

-Yo n-no estoy enamorada de el.-Respondió Nanao mientras Makoto se reía.

-Si claro…-Dijeron Amase y Makoto a lo que Nanao alzo su mano, con intenciones de darles un sape a lo que ambos rieron nerviosos-Vale, no decimos mas.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para todos. Tal parecía que las cosas estaban bien en Raimon, Kaiou, Seidouzan y en el Shinsei Inazuma Japón. Cuando dieron las 5:00 de la tarde, Kokomi suspiro sonriente pues sabia que era la hora:

-Esto…Aoi-san, Mizukawa-san.-Dijo Kokomi y ambas le miraron.-Tengo que salir un rato.

-¿Salir?-Pregunto Aoi con cierta curiosidad mienras Sakura y Hayato les miraban hablar, con algo de curiosidad.

-Hai, tengo un asunto pendiente.-Dijo Kokomi sonriendo.-No me tardo, regresare temprano.

-Ah, claro.-Dijo Aoi y Mizukawa miro como la joven tomaba su bolso deportivo.

-Nos vemos en un rato.-Finalizo Kokomi y salio corriendo bajo la mirada de todo el Shinsei Inazuma Japón.

Cuando llego a Kasenjijin sonrió al ver a Kai, Nanao, Masuyo, Jeik, Mery, Miyoko, Keria, Daiki, Sayuri, Takumi, Akito y Kazuo. De inmediato bajo corriendo y abrazo a sus dos amigas:

-¡Koko-chan!-Gritaron Nanao y Kai sonrientes.-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien, me fue bien.-Dijo Kokomi sonriente cuando oyó la tos de su hermano.

-¿Y no saludas a tu hermano?-Pregunto cruzado de brazos Masuyo.

-Oh vamos Masuyo, ni que no la hubieses visto en 14 años.-Dijeron Sayuri y Mery con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ningún chico, se te ha acercado, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Masuyo y todos cayeron estilo anime, excepto Keria junto a Daiki y Akito quienes solo se cruzaron de brazos mientras una venita de enojo les sobresalía mientras que Kazuo y Takumi sonrieron nerviosos.

-Y eso era lo que nos faltaba, chicos y chicas.-Dijo Jeik riendo a mas no poder.

-Vale, mejor…Vamos a empezar a entrenar.-Respondió Nanao mientras todos se levantaban.

Todos se sacudieron y comenzaron a entrenar. Tenían un compromiso ahora y tendrían que cumplirlo pues esa era su promesa. Kai y Kokomi trataban de dominar la defensa, Keria y Mery trataban de mejorar su forma de ataque, Jeik y Sayuri se concentraban mas en la delantera, Masuyo y Kazuo entrenaban en la portería mientras que Daiki y Takumi entrenaban sus tecnicas. La tarde cayo sin darse cuenta, por lo que, al ver lo tarde que era, tuvieron que irse a casa:

-Cuídate, Koko-chan.-Dijeron Nanao y Kai a lo que ella asintió.-Bueno, hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana, chicas.-Respondieron todos y ambas se fueron a casa.

-Me despido, nos vemos mañana.-Dijeron Sayuri, Takumi, Daiki y Kazuo a lo que todos asintieron.

-Adiós Sayuri, Takumi, Daiki y Kazuo.-Respondieron Kokomi, Masuyo, Jeik, Mery, Miyoko y Keria.

-Bueno, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados.-Exclamo Mery y Jeik asintió.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Dijeron Keria y Miyoko al unísono.

-Nos vemos.-Finalizaron los 4 para irse y Kokomi junto a su hermano sonrieron.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunto Masuyo y Kokomi asintió levemente.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha. Ambos iban platicando sobre como estaban sus hermanos mayores: Kenji, Kiyomoto y Heitaro. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Kokomi se despidio no sin antes decirle que mañana volverían a entrenar pero no donde siempre. El asintió y sin mas partió, mientras ella entraba:

-Kokomi-san, ¿Qué te sucedió?-Pregunto Tetsukado al verla toda llena de polvo.

-¿Eh? Nada, Tetsukado-san.-Dijo Kokomi sonriendo mientras Sakura le miraba curiosa.

-¿Nada?-Respondió Sakura y ella asintió.-Pero si vienes llena de polvo.

-Ah, es que, de regreso me caí.-Dijo Kokomi para no decirles que había entrenado.-Eso es.

-¿Te caiste?-Pregunto Shindou a la chica y ella asintió nerviosa.

-No lo se, parece mas una mentira.-Respondió Tsurugi de brazos cruzados.

-¿Segura Kokomi-san?-Exclamo Tenma mientras Ibuki miraba.

-(Me están interrogando)-Pensó nerviosa Kokomi para tomar un respiro y contestar-Yo…

-Chicos, dejen de interrogar a Kokomi-san.-Dijo Aoi a lo que la joven se alivio.-Kokomi-san, debe estar agotada.

-Si, es cierto.-Respondió Kokomi sonriendo.-Bueno, me retiro. Los veré en un momento.

-Esa chica…actúa algo raro.-Dijo Minaho y Tetsukado asintió.

-(Que ocultas…Kokomi)-Pensó Hayato al ver como su amiga se iba a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, la joven se dio un baño y respiro aliviada. Agradecia que Sorano, hubiese salido a su rescate. Minutos después, salio cambiada y con una chaqueta similar a la de Aoi. Ayudo a Sorano a realizar la cena para después sentarse a conversar con Sakura y Konoha. En casa, Kai también había sido interrogada por Namikawa, pero ella evadió las preguntas con el pretexto de tener mucha tarea. Nanao también fue interrogada por su primo Marco, quien se encontraba de visita, pero al igual que Kai, evadio las preguntas con el pretexto de tener mucho trabajo. A Daiki, Kazuo, Akito y Sayuri también les paso lo mismo pero ellos antes de que sus padres pudiesen pedirles una explicación, subieron corriendo a sus cuartos para evadir toda pregunta. Jeik y Mery, también pasaron lo mismo, pues sus padres al verlos tan sucios y con algunos raspones se preocuparon. Ellos dijeron que solo habían entrenado y que no era nada grave por lo que habría que preocuparse, para subirse a sus cuartos. A Takumi también le pidieron explicaciones y el dijo también que había entrenado. Por ultimo Miyoko y Keria, subieron antes de que sus padres pudiesen preguntarles algo. La noche cayo en toda la ciudad y todos tuvieron que irse a dormir. Al día siguiente les esperaría, una gran sorpresa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kari: ¡Mina, he acabado este capi! Bien, fue un poco largo.

Gianluca: Tenias imaginación por lo visto.

Kari: ¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué no tengo imaginación?

Gianluca: Claro que no, nunca lo dije –nervioso-

Kari: Mas te vale. Ahora las preguntas.

-¿Les gusto este capitulo?

-¿Qué sorpresa les aguardara a todo el Shinsei Inazuma Japón?

-¿Nanao dejara de darles sapes a Amase y Makoto por decirle que esta enamorada de Masuyo?

-¿Kai dejara de quejarse por que haya instituto cuando hay torneo?

-¿Me darán lechugazos, tomatazos o cebollazos?

Gianluca: Bien, eso seria todo.

Kari: Casi. Bueno, necesitare Oc. Pero, solo voy a aceptar a 6 OC. No mas, no menos. 6 OC. Exactos. A continuación la ficha.

-Nombre

-Apellido

-Edad (13-15)

-Apariencia

-Personalidad

-Jugador o Manager

-Posicion (Solo si es jugador o jugadora)

-Tecnicas (Solo si es jugador o jugadora)

-Dorsal (Solo si es jugador o jugadora)

-Elemento (Solo si es jugador o jugadora)

-Pareja (Menos Kishibe, Namikawa, Hayato, Yoshimine, Tenma, Shindou, Ichino, Beta, Tsurugi, Kinako y Taiyo)

-Extras

Gianluca: ¿Es ahora si, todo? –ella asiente- Bueno, nos despedimos ahora si.

Ambos: ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


End file.
